FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a cable splice closure, for example for telecommunications or electrical cables. The invention also relates to a device for gripping a cable, which device may, for example, form part of a cable splice closure. Although the invention is particularly applicable to the splicing and gripping of cables (including copper wire cables, optical fibre cables, wires, and optical fibres), at least some embodiments of the invention may be applicable to the splicing and gripping of pipes (especially district heating pipes) or other elongate objects. Hence, even though, throughout the specification, cables are referred to, it is to be understood that pipes or other elongate objects may, at least in some embodiments of the invention, be substituted for cables.